


Finding His Eros

by gay-theprayaway (otomemiyakatsumi331)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Butt Plugs, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:52:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8397046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomemiyakatsumi331/pseuds/gay-theprayaway
Summary: Victor has a rather unconventional method for helping Yuuri get in touch with his eros.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bondageluvr (haganenoheichou)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haganenoheichou/gifts).



“Yuuri! Do it again!”

Yuuri resisted the urge to slump as another wave of exhaustion washed over him. He skated back over to his starting position and waited for the first strains of music. He could feel Victor’s eyes on him from the bench as he started running through the program for what felt like the millionth time. Yuuri had promised Victor that he would give this routine all the _eros_ he had, but somehow it still didn’t seem to connect in his brain. 

At this point he was laying in his bed every night, trying to think of anything that could inspire _eros_ in him. The pork cutlet bowl had been a good jumping off point, but Victor had told him that he still lacked the passion and seduction needed for _eros_. Pork bowls weren’t very seductive, Yuuri supposed, but what was?

“Alright, that’s enough for now. We’ll call it a night and pick it back up tomorrow morning,” Victor said finally. Yuuri managed to glide over to the rink wall before flopping over against the barrier. He panted, making no move to get off the ice when he heard Victor approaching. 

“Yuuri, you’re still not showing me your _eros_ ,” Victor said, cupping Yuuri’s chin.

“I’m sorry. I’m really trying, I’m just not sure what I’m missing.”

“Hmm. Perhaps what’s missing isn’t in your head,” Victor mused with a tap to Yuuri’s forehead, “but something more physical.”

Yuuri suppressed a groan at that. Did Victor mean more cardio and weight training? 

“Yes, that must be it. You’re not allowing yourself to feel _eros_ physically. We’ll need to fix that. Tomorrow I’ll bring something in for it.” Great, first a strict diet with no pork bowls, now he was getting extra physical training on top of it all.

* * *

That night Yuuri lay in his bed frankly feeling too exhausted to even try to think about _eros_ again. Sexual love, huh? He palmed himself absentmindedly beneath the covers. Even touching himself lately had fallen to the back of his mind. He was so tired all the time with training. What did he even think about when he touched himself, he wondered. Sometimes it was his classmates from university back in Detroit, though he’d never actually worked up the nerve to ask anyone out. Other times, back when he was still in high school it had been Victor in his fantasies, but that had been long before he thought he would ever actually meet his idol.

The memory of Victor standing naked and wet before him in the onsen leapt into his mind unbidden, and his cock twitched in interest under his palm.

Oh.

He thought of Victor touching his face, running a thumb over his lips as he started to grind into his own hand. The way their breath mingled when their faces were that close together. How it would feel if Victor closed that gap and brought their mouths together. Back again to the way Victor’s muscles stretched and flexed as he settled his lean body into the hot water of the spring. The way Victor had looked at him before his first performance.

Hard and leaking into his underwear he pushed the elastic down, taking his cock in hand. 

_Show me your eros, Yuuri,_ he heard Victor say in his mind. He teased the head of his cock with his thumb, letting out the softest of moans. 

_There’s a good boy, ask me for it nicely._

“Please,” Yuuri whispered, his eyes falling shut as he began stroking. In his mind he could imagine it was Victor stroking him instead. His silver hair obscured one of his eyes as he looked intently at Yuuri, poised over him. Yuuri fucked up into his hand, teetering closer and closer to the edge. 

_Come for me Yuuri,_ his imaginary Victor said, and with that he was gone, muscles tightening as he spilled all over his own himself. He relaxed back onto the bed with a contented sigh and lay still for a long minute, basking in the calm. 

He cleaned himself off, feeling a flush rise to his cheeks at what he’d just done. No doubt it would be extremely awkward to look at Victor during practice tomorrow without these thoughts sneaking back in. No, Yuuri was an adult and he would handle this like one. He wasn’t about to let some little crush interrupt his training for his last season.

He settled back into bed and let his exhaustion take over. As he drifted off, he wondered errantly if he had finally reached eros. Before he could consider it he had fallen asleep.

* * *

Yuuri’s alarm went off early as usual the next morning and he rolled out of bed. He got ready and wandered to the main room of the inn, but to his surprise Victor was nowhere to be found. 

“Oh, Victor left early today. Said he had an errand to run,” his mom told him when he asked. Strange, and highly suspicious.

  


Victor didn’t show up to the rink until almost an hour after the typical meeting time. Yuuri had dutifully done his cardio and was in the process of stretching out when Victor burst through the door in typical fashion. He was carrying a brown paper bag along with his skating bag. Definitely suspicious. 

“Here’s something to help you discover your _eros_ ,” Victor said without ceremony as he pushed the package into Yuuri’s hands.

Yuuri glanced cautiously inside the bag and almost couldn’t believe what he saw. A conical rubber plug with a flared base. 

It was hot pink.

“What’s that,” Yuuko asked as she strolled up to Yuuri, completely clueless.

“OH NOTHING!” Yuuri blurted in a panic. “Victor just picked up some uhh… icy hot for my muscles after practice.” Yes, that was a believable lie.

“Oh, he’s so considerate,” Yuuko said. Yuuri sidled away into the locker room so that she wouldn’t read too much into his blush. Considerate indeed.

Did Victor seriously expect him to use that while he was practicing? That was about a thousand levels of wrong.

And about a thousand levels of hot. 

Victor’s eyes following him as he glided across the ice, knowing exactly what was hidden beneath his practice clothes. Victor watching the blush across his skin as he tried to hide just how good it felt. Victor being the one to stretch Yuuri on it…

Yuuri shook his head to shoo away the thoughts. This wasn’t going to be easy, but he wasn’t about to let Victor down.

* * *

Every step he took forced a new sensation through his body. He was already having trouble keeping a straight face just from walking, how on Earth was he going to skate?

“Alright Yuuri, are you ready to find your _eros_ today?” Victor said with a benign smile. God he was evil.

“Yes,” Yuuri said, focusing on keeping his voice calm and steady. This was going to be a torturous practice.

“Get out there and start getting warmed up!” Victor said cheerily, as if he didn’t know exactly what was happening. 

Yuuri bent - oh that was an interesting sensation - and took the guards off his skates. To his utter humiliation he could already feel himself getting hard, and his skating pants didn’t exactly leave much to the imagination to begin with. He could feel Victor’s gaze as he stepped onto the ice. Skating involved clenching certain muscles. The _thing_ shifted inside him and he felt the blush rise to the tips of his ears. Every time one of his legs crossed over he got just a moment of delicious friction before he was stepping and gliding away again. By the time his ten minutes of warm up were over he was already panting.

“Alright, let’s work on the choreography for the short program today!” Victor stepped onto the ice as well, a tiny hint of a smirk hiding in his eyes. “Starting position.” Yuuri skated over to the center of the rink with some difficulty and set himself up in the pose. He was painfully aware of how the front of his pants was straining obviously outwards.

It was difficult to even remember what move came next, let alone try to time it with the music. The step sequences were hell, he nearly stumbled on the last one. He glanced at Victor pleadingly, who looked entirely unperturbed. Fine then, what was next? The first spin.

Drawing in a deep breath, Yuuri launched into it, feeling the way his body contracted around the _thing_. He got only a few rotations in before his free leg dropped and he tripped across the ice slightly.

How on Earth was this helping his skating?

He was leaking into his shorts now and sweating much more than he should be by this point in the routine. Yuuri steeled himself as he approached the first jump. This wasn’t going to be easy. He dug his toe pick in and launched himself. He landed on a shaky skate, but managed to not overbalance. 

The _thing_ inside of him buzzed to life.

Yuuri let out an undignified yelp and promptly forgot where he was in the routine. Actually he forgot where he was at all.

“Ah, there it is,” he heard Victor say from just behind him.

“Please,” was all Yuuri could say, looking beseechingly at him.

“The jump has been better, but your _eros_ is lovely, Yuuri.” God the sound of his voice was certainly not helping Yuuri’s current state of arousal.

“Please, please…”

“I’ll tell you what. I’ll turn it off and if you can land that jump again then you can let your _eros_ go.”

Mercifully the vibration stopped. Was Victor really going to let him…? Desperate by this point, Yuuri gathered all of the composure he had remaining and skated the lead-up to the jump. Focus, focus, focus. Again he dug into the ice and leaped, pulling his arms in tight. The landing was less shaky this time, almost verging on passable. The vibration shook through him once again and his legs dropped under him. He hardly even noticed the sharp impact of the cold ice against his kneecaps as he wriggled helplessly against the front of his pants.

“Very good,” Victor said. How did that man always manage to sneak up on him, Yuuri wondered with the tiny fraction of his brain that was capable of thought. “In fact,” Victor continued, “I believe it’s about time that I reward you.”

A hand snaked around from behind Yuuri and pressed against his cock through his pants. Shamelessly, Yuuri ground back against the blissful friction. His breath came short as he felt Victor’s chin on his shoulder, and then he was gone, coming harder than he ever had in his life. 

He came to his senses slumped back against Victor’s chest. Victor patted his cheek and helped him stand on jelly legs.

“There we go. Now, go get tidied up and come back out so we can run through the technical portions.”

“Do I- do I have to use _that_ anymore?”

“No, I think we’re done with that for now.”

For now. Yuuri shivered at the words and nodded meekly. With all of the grace he could muster, he half skated - half glided to the edge of the rink and did his best not to waddle to the locker rooms. 

* * *

The locker room was always quiet late at night when Yuuri typically finished practice. Only half of the lights stayed on after closing time and it threw stark shadows over everything.

Yuuri stared unblinkingly at the seemingly innocuous paper bag sitting at the bottom of his locker. Was he supposed to take it with him? Where was he supposed to keep it? His mom was such a snoop she would be sure to find it.

“Yuuri!” Victor called in a sing-song voice, causing Yuuri to jump half out of his skin.

“Victor,” Yuuri responded, trying to surreptitiously close the locker. 

“I’ll take the bag back now. Unless you want to keep it to practice _eros_ on your own?”

“No, no no!” Yuuri cried reflexively before blushing. All through practice he hadn’t been able to keep the thought of Victor holding him out of his mind. Had that been Victor’s strange way of trying to start something? It was a terrible idea, Victor was his coach and if he messed this up he would be doomed for the season.

Then again, there was no telling from the start how long Victor would stay anyway. For once in his life, Yuuri felt the undeniable urge to take a risk.

“I prefer to practice my _eros_ with you,” he muttered, forcing himself to look Victor in the eye.

“Oh?” Victor said, expression darkening with… interest? His eyes shone keenly from beneath silvery hair. “Tell me Yuuri, did you learn a lot about _eros_ today?”

“Yes,” Yuuri said, feeling his heart beating fast in his chest, “and I want to keep learning more from you.”

With a step forward, Victor boxed Yuuri in against the lockers. Their breath mingled for a moment and then they were kissing. Yuuri surprised himself with how eagerly he responded to it. It had been years since he’d been kissed like this. Then again, today seemed to be a day of firsts - no one had ever touched him the way Victor had earlier.

They were going about this a bit out of order, Yuuri supposed, but at the moment he didn’t care all too much. 

Victor broke away, smirk tilted upward. “Would you like me to arrange some private _eros_ practice time?”

“Yes,” Yuuri hissed, clenching the fabric of Victor’s shirt. Their mouths moved together once more explorations exchanged between tongues. Then Yuuri found himself abruptly released by Victor.

“However, we can’t start extracurricular practice until tomorrow though because today’s practice will leave you sore and…”

Yuuri slumped against the lockers, covering his face with his hand. It just went to show, you could take Victor out of the coach, but you couldn’t take the coach out of Victor.

However, Yuuri was looking forward to getting some extra coaching.

**Author's Note:**

> This all came from highly indecent conversations with Mari on Skype after episode 3 came out.


End file.
